Crashed Wedding
by Crazy Jersey Girl
Summary: Bella and Edward stood at the altar, Bella looking into Edward's despairing eyes, questioning him.  All turned to the front of the church at the sound of opening doors after the ceremony had begun... oneshot


**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters owned by Stephenie Meyer. This is not meant to make a profit.

_Crashed Wedding_

It was the night before their wedding. Even Bella had become excited, because who honestly isn't excited before their own wedding? Charlie had let Edward stay until eleven (a new record since Bella's house arrest). Of course almost immediately after he left, Edward was back in Bella's room. Bella had gone up to bed, claiming that she needed sleep the night before her wedding. Once in the privacy of her room, they cuddled and kissed softly, occasionally, for what seemed an interminable time.

But it also seemed like no time at all. Soon, Edward turned his face toward the window. "What is it?" Bella asked, worried.

"Alice. She wants to go with the tradition that the bride and groom shouldn't see each other the day of the wedding before the ceremony," he explained. "She'll apparently take it to mean literally the next day, at 12 o'clock a.m.," he added sourly. He looked at the clock. 11:57.

"Oh no! Not that soon!" Bella complained. "Alice, please!"

"Come on! You have to follow the traditions," Alice pouted, now in the window. Bella clung to Edward.

"Alice," Bella moaned.

"We don't _have_ to follow all of them Alice, not much about us is traditional," he pointed out to her.

"Yes, but if you're going to _pretend _to be somewhat human, I think this is one you should follow," she pleaded. Edward sighed. "Besides, we'll go hunting for a bit just to make sure everything will be fine."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving until the stroke of midnight," he said, getting up reluctantly to stand near the window. Bella followed him. He smiled gently at her, and looked again at the clock. 11:59, now. He pulled Bella into a kiss, making the most of the last minute available to them. Alice just rolled her eyes with a smile, but kept an eye on the clock for the exact stroke of twelve.

Edward was suddenly pulled away, ungraciously through the window, just as the clock changed, and the light that indicated P.M. flicked off. It was their wedding day. Bella could hear Edward softly growl at Alice, and her quiet laugh. "See you in a few hours to get ready, Bella. Get as much sleep as you can," Alice called from outside.

"Right," Bella muttered.

She barely got any sleep at all. She was so excited, but nervous, and her hormones weren't exactly helping her. She was anxious for the next night, for it would be her first night truly with Edward and her last night as a human. The tiny amount of time she was able to sleep came in fits and snatches, and was not very refreshing. Early the next morning, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme picked her up to get her ready.

They brought her to three separate salons in Port Angeles. One for her nails, one for her makeup, and one for her hair. Bella was exasperated with them.

"Why not just go to_one _salon and save time?" she complained. Alice just rolled her eyes. Rosalie answered for her.

"Because they all have their strengths and weaknesses. You have to get the best of everything. Just do it for Edward. We would have just done this at our house, but first of all, Edward will be there, and secondly we don't ever have occasions like this." Alice and Esme were smiling their agreement with Rosalie.

Bella just groaned, but dealt with their pampering for Edward's sake. The three Cullens just laid back, relaxed, and let the beauticians go to their work, forgetting all their problems. Bella tried to imitate them, but failed horribly. Her nerves were hyperactive.

**At the Cullen household**

Edward was ready hours before he needed to be. He was so excited and happy for his wedding. Jasper was caught up in his infectious mood, so both of them were pretty much useless as far as brains went at this moment. Edward just stared at the clock, counting down the impossibly long minutes until the ceremony. Finally, it was time for them to go. The ceremony was to be held, somewhat ironically because of their beliefs and lifestyle, in a church.

Edward thought he might just be the happiest man alive as he waited in front of the church near the altar for all the guests to arrive and the ceremony to begin. Shortly after the men arrived, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Bella arrived as well. Bella remained outside the church; Edward was not allowed to see her until she walked down the aisle. Charlie was with Bella, waiting to walk her down the aisle. Edward didn't have to try very hard to avoid everyone's minds and not see Bella, as he could hardly keep his own mind in any sort of order.

And then suddenly, all of the guests were there. Many of the seniors from school, Tanya's coven from Alaska (who had come down for a very rare occasion—a vampire's first wedding), and Bella's small family were all settled into their seats and awaiting Bella's appearance. Music started playing, a beautiful yet simple piano piece Edward himself had written, and first the best man and usher, Emmett and Jasper, then the maid of honor and bridesmaids, Alice, Rosalie and Angela came down the aisle. All were grinning from ear to ear, although Angela still a little shocked from the news.

And then the wedding march started to play. All the guests stood to get the best view of the bride coming down the aisle. An eager grin lit up Edward's face, his eyes shining with happiness.

And Alice had a vision, which Edward saw along with her. Both of their faces dropped in horror and shock.

The door to the church opened, and Bella and Charlie were there. Bella was beautiful, perfect. And she was the happiest she'd possibly been ever. The door closed after they were through it.

_No, no, no…__Why on this day? _Edward kept reciting in his mind, while Alice couldn't find an answer her question: _How?_

Alice's fear and confusion would go unnoticed as almost everyone's attention was on the bride. The rest were paying attention to the groom, and his reaction could be dismissed as nerves. But Bella knew that something was wrong. Edward, nervous on his wedding day? After waiting for over one hundred years for the right girl?

She kept smiling, though, too happy to really care. She was marrying the most perfect person in the world. When Charlie left her near the altar and her soon-to-be husband, she turned to Edward, only asking the question through her eyes.

He couldn't speak; he couldn't say anything at that point. His eyes were now despairing. The church's door opened once more.

Everyone turned with questioning gazes towards the now-open door.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus walked in, with bodyguards, and sat down near the back of the church, on the groom's side. Bella forgot how to breathe.

But they didn't really do _anything_. They sat there as if they were simply attending the wedding. All of the vampires in the room were on edge, but nothing could compare to Edward and Bella. It was like graduation all over again, for Bella. She couldn't help but keep looking back at the Volturi, but they almost never changed. Aro would sometimes give her a small, warm smile; the rest maybe gave her a glare.

The wedding passed quickly, as weddings always do, yet even more than normal. An anxious air set over all of the wedding party excepting Angela. After the ceremony was over, the last guests to congratulate the couple were the Volturi. Their eyes were dark. "Hello, Cullens," Aro happily greeted, seeing all of the Cullens gathered together. "Congratulations to the newlyweds. Although I believe we had an agreement about the change you were supposed to make…"

"Thank you, Aro. Yes, we did," Edward replied, as cheerfully as he could manage. All of the other guests were still nearby. He held out his hand for Aro to shake, hoping that he would take it.

Aro shook his hand, reading his mind as he did so. "Ah, yes. But we have already given you a second chance, haven't we? When Jane and Felix came here last."

"But… It's so close! Less than twenty-four hours!" Alice protested. "You can't do this!" Edward growled softly at some vision Alice was having.

"More chances don't come that easy," Caius responded, also with a smile. "We expect to be obeyed."

"She will be changed today. And under our supervision," Aro told them. Charlie, Renée and Phil were approaching then, having seen the gathering of the Cullens and these strange others, but mostly the Cullens.

"I can't believe my baby is married," Renée almost sobbed with a smile, coming to hug Bella. Esme smiled at her in full understanding; her "son" was married today as well. But she was trying hard to not show her nervousness at the same time.

"I can hardly believe this either," Marcus commented. "But I fear that the after party will have to be cancelled. Something of high importance has come up, and dear Bella will not be able to attend.

"_What?_" Charlie demanded. "Bella, is this true?"

"Why don't you let me explain? Charlie, Renée, Phil?" Aro put forward, wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulders and leading the three of them away, no doubt making up some excuse.

"Now Bella," Caius began, "if you refuse us, we will have to kill both you and your parents. Would you want that? If you comply, no one will be harmed."

Bella looked down, tears coming to her eyes. She looked back up, a tear trailing its way down her face. "All right. Let's go."

"Be happy now for everyone, Bella. It's your wedding day," Edward whispered in her ear before they turned to leave. He was fighting back sobs.

**At the Cullen household**

They escaped from Bella's family as Aro had distracted them. He trusted Caius and Marcus to finish the issues with Bella. Everyone had barely gotten through the door and Marcus declared it time for Bella to be changed.

"What?" Bella almost shrieked. "Right _now?_"

"Well, yes. Why did you think you're reception had to be cancelled?"

"But… Edward…" she stuttered, looking for him.

"Bella, don't forget your parents may become involved based on your behavior," Caius reminded her.

She gave in, and started sobbing. Then Edward growled, but before she could move there was a sharp pain on her neck. She screamed when she felt the fire spreading though her body yet again. She could hear Edward roaring, but he must have been held back by Emmett or Jasper. Several more specific pains became present, but she was too distressed mentally to pinpoint them and recognize them for what they were.

The Volturi left after ten minutes, sure that the Cullens could not stop the change at this point without killing her, leaving them to watch over her for the rest of her change. The Volturi would return in three days to see how Bella was upon completion of the transformation.

The transformation itself was unbearable for Bella. This time she really wasn't ready. Edward was right when he told her that they should wait until there was no fear. The pain by itself was bad enough, but combined with the threat to her family, both her parents and the Cullens, and the fact that Edward wasn't the one to change her, made the experience insufferable.

Edward was overcome by emotion. He was overwhelmed by anger and sadness because his wedding day was ruined. He had looked for the right girl, the right woman, to be with since before he became a vampire, and after over 100 years, that one specific day was ruined. Now they had to change his Bella before his eyes, suddenly and very painfully initiating the alteration. He knew the pain she would feel, was feeling.

After the three excruciatingly long days, Bella's alteration was finished. When she "awakened" from her pained state, Edward was awaiting her with a smile. It was a happy smile because he was glad that her pain was over, and in a way glad that she was a vampire. But it was sad; sad for opportunity and some happiness stolen from them.

The Volturi visited later that day, but Bella refused their offer, as was expected. After they had left the Cullen household, she turned to Edward, her brow crinkled with distress. He smiled a sad smile at her.

"Well… we might as well begin your new life. It's impossible to go back and change this now, but we can make the most of this untimely event."

"Yes… yes we can."

And they started out in their new life together.

A/N: If you want to know a little more about the beginning of her vampiric life, see my other story, We'll Try. It would be pretty much the same, only everyone's moods would be a little saddened by the fact that they didn't get exactly the happy ending that they wanted.


End file.
